Diplomacy
by bijective and invertible
Summary: Miwa Ichigen tries to mediate between the Red and Blue clan. His success will be temporary. Sequel to Fruit Ninja.


**Title:** Diplomacy

**Summary:** Miwa Ichigen tries to mediate between the Red and Blue clan. His success is temporary. Sequel to Fruit Ninja.

**Warning:** Inspired by K- the first manga so spoiler alert if you haven't read it yet. Also you should read Fruit Ninja first.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own K project or any of its characters.

* * *

It was awkward to say the least. Both the Red and the Blue king were sitting on the floor around the low set table with their right hand men. In case of the Blue king it was a women though. After the debacle with the fruit market that involved a spat between Yata and Fushimi, the gold king had paid the enormous bill on the condition that such an incident was not repeated. At least not until the loan was paid was then that the Colorless King had stepped in trying to smooth over the conflict.

That was how they found themselves visiting the mountain home of the be hatted man. Ichigen coughed loudly as he entered the living room with a tray in his hand filled with teacups and a teapot. Kuroh was right behind him holding a tray of biscuits. The occupants of the room looked up and surveyed them.

Ichigen laughed lightly before becoming Kuroh to set the tray down. The black haired male set it down before offering a short bow to his King before leaving with the words "I shall be down the hallway if you need anything master Ichigen."

"Of course Kuroh-kun." Smiled Ichigen as he watched Kuroh leave. He then turned towards the others and asked politely "Would you like some tea?"

His question was met with a variety of responses.

"Thank you." Replied Munakata, light glinting from his glasses as he took the offered ceramic teacup. Awashima hesitated for a moment before nodding calmly and helping herself to a cup. Kusanagi had a somewhat similar response while Suoh grunted, took the cup and promptly poured it down his throat.

Ichigen observed them closely. He at met the Blue King a few times before. The man might come from an ordinary middle class family but was quite extraordinary himself. He was precise, logical and perceptive. A master manipulator too. Yet despite the maintained image of an unruffled and just leader, he was as fond of fighting as Mikoto, something that he liked to hide.

This interference of his was not for just the one incident. It was the straw that broke the camels back. The tension and anger had been simmering between both clans for a long while now. An outright war could destroy everything. Ichigen's own power had informed him of that. If the blue king hadn't wanted to his clan to fight against the red king's clan member no such incident would have occurred. The same went for the Red King.

On the other hand was the blond lady, the second-in-command for the blues. She had an open and honest personality. Obviously a bit ill tempered but overall a nice person. Her love for red bean paste seemed a bit excessive though, bordering on an obsession. Who ate that mixed with tea?

Then there was Kusanagi Izumo- san. His personality was that of a mother hen. It was obvious from his interaction with his King. He was also the type of man who loved women and their company. It was kind of obvious from the way he glanced at the blond lieutenants ample assets. But Ichigen had to give him credit, both him and Awashima-san for managing two such complicated people as their Kings.

Now Suoh Mikoto was a man he had never interacted with before. At 6 feet 2 he towered over him. Dressed in a fur lined jacket, white T-shirt and black jeans with metal accessories he looked every inch the gangster. As rumoured he did behave like a lion. Something about him just screamed predator. Yet he was probably a lot kinder than people gave him credit for.

"So…" Ichigen began "Shall we start." The nods and grunt of assent was all he needed to begin dealing with two of the most powerful clans with their even more powerful and volatile Kings.

* * *

"Keep your dogs out of my territory Munakata." Growled Mikoto amber eyes flashing.

"I am merely following the rules Suoh… but how can I expect a savage like you to understand ?" replied Munakata coldly, pushing up he spectacles.

Ichigen sighed. How had it come to this? Not that it was surprising considering how both clans were like chalk and cheese. Even the Kings acted illogically and immaturely preferring to hurl snide comments at each other instead of actually sitting down and trying to work out their problems.

As both Kings glared at each other and continued to bark at each other, Awashima slammed her fist on the table making everyone jump. "I don't see what is there to talk about. SCEPTR 4 is just trying to do it's job unlike you!" spat out Seri glowering and failing to intimidate the Red king.

Izumo scowled and looked at the blond lieutenant before saying "Well if SCEPTR 4 actually did their job we wouldn't be here now would we?" His voice was light yet the tone was cold.

It was a fact that the alpha of a clan influenced the emotions of a beta. It was not very prominent, as distance from the alpha seemed to impede the effect. Both of the Kings flaring temper was starting to affect their cool headed second in command.

Ichigen finally spoke up to defuse the mounting tension in the room. "Perhaps I have a solution." The words caught the attention of the other four in the room.

"I think the Red king's main complaint is that the Blue clan members often infringe on the Red clan territory. The Blue clan on the other hand has to handle all the strains and other supernaturals activities. I propose that should there be any kind of supernatural activities in the Red king's territory then the Red clan can respond first. Only if it is required then the Blue clan can intervene. The Red clan is more than capable of handling strains." Spoke the Colourless King at a length. He stopped and glanced at the two opposing clans and asked, "I hope we are all agreed on this topic."

"Well it isn't a bad idea." admitted Izumo, nodding in agreement. The Blue king also agreed after considering the proposal for a few moments. Mikoto grunted in assent. Awashima nodded along with her king.

"Now that we have agreed would you like to have dinner here?" asked Ichigen.

* * *

After dinner the guests left for their hotel and Ichigen sat down for tea with Kuroh at the porch facing the garden. "Neh… Ichigen sama did they agree to what you asked?" questioned the raven haired teen.

"Yes to some extent." Replied Ichigen before continuing whilst staring out at the setting sun. "A leopard never changes its spots. It is hard to change ones nature. This peace is temporary. The red and blue clans are bound to clash in the future as they represent opposing forces of chaos and order."

The grey haired male sipped his tea not noticing the tape recorder in Kuroh's hand.

"Kuroh." Called Ichigen startling the other male. He looked up and sighed in relief seeing Ichigen was still staring at the sky.

"There is something you must know."

* * *

(1) In chapter 3 of K- the first manga Kuroh mentions to Shiro that Ichigen worked to bring peace between the various clans, since as the colorless king he could change the balance of power between them.

(2) The last few paragraphs are an allusion to Ichigen's dreams of being succeeded by an evil colourless king.

Hope you enjoyed this story. Please review. I would love to hear your thoughts on this story.


End file.
